One Foggy Night
by EternalSorrow
Summary: AU. A haunted ruin and an unsuspecting group turns into a night of nightmares. AxS
1. A Lost Carriage

A/N: My imagination finally conceived a short story appropriate for this site. A bit of an early Halloween celebration.

**One Foggy Night**

_**A Lost Carriage**_

A storm thundered above a deserted road, the sky so dark with clouds one could not tell whether day had passed into night. The landscape of Styria was desolate, rocky cliffs and dead trees bordering the empty thoroughfare. The road itself was now little more than two ruts on either side of a tall patch of weeds, showing the disuse which had made the plants capable of growing so large. Several areas had been washed out by the desisting torrent of rain, leading one to believe the loose stones above the road would become loose and drive themselves down upon the path.

However, the silence, only broken by the storm, was soon interrupted by the quick pattering of hooves. Soon a carriage rounded a bend, two white horses leading the small coach. Atop the vehicle, in the box, sat an older gentleman, his silver hair tied back behind his head. He wore a heavy raincoat as the storm pounded down upon him, though he sat straight and held the reins firm. He peered through the darkness, one of his eyes being bespectacled, and shook his head as the darkness around them lay impenetrable. Two women were seated inside, their conversation barely heard above the booming of the thunder.

"The old man is certainly laughing at us right now" a young woman with blond hair spoke in an angered tone, looking out the window with a frown. Her manner was stiff and imposing while her clothes showed her fine upbringing, the silk of her dress shining with each lightning flash.

"Perhaps he was just mistaken, Lady Integra?" the other replied, biting her lip anxiously. She was a strawberry-headed blond, her coarser apparel showing the mark of a servant.

"I doubt that, Seras" Integra countered, her gaze never leaving the window as another crack of lightning was heard overhead.

The threesome, prior to their exploration into the countryside of the remote province of Germany, had stopped briefly at a small village. There they had supped at a quaint inn, their meal and service excellent for the region. The natives had been very hospitable, providing for their needs and caring for their horses during their short stay. However, upon asking for advice over how to cross the mountains, the people had suddenly become unfriendly.

Asking if they had offended their hosts, the people had quickly reassured them that they had not. However, their remonstrations showed the question had had a negative effect upon the villagers, their eyes uneasy and their speech so quick they had stumbled upon their words. They had begged the travelers to travel by another route, one more frequented which would take them around the mountains.

Unfortunately, Lady Integra had been adamant upon the route over the mountains, as she knew the way was quicker over the terrain and time was pressing. She was to attend a gathering of nobles, in the place of her deceased father, and so had continued to converse with the villagers for a quicker route. However, she gave up as their rambling had only become worse, with their sentences being punctuated with the sign of the cross. With the delay in asking for directions, the sun had set below the high-peaked hills surrounding the tiny village.

They had, almost by force, removed their horses and carriage from the inn stables and set out on their ride. Their parting of the village had been accompanied by the wailing and crying of the villagers, the sight both pitiful and discomforting to the travelers. However, lady luck appeared to have shined her light upon them only a little while later.

Continuing on their journey, a mere few miles from the village, they had come across an individual sitting at a crossroads. The person, seated upon a stone by the side of the road, had been covered in a large, black cloak. Walter had slowed the carriage before the strange and lonely individual, his look apprehensive toward finding any useful information out of stranger. Integra and Seras, wondering why the carriage had stopped, had peered out one of the side windows.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you assist us on our journey?" Walter had then slowly asked, leaning over his box.

The figure had given no reply, but neither had there been such a refusal as the villagers had done. With such a basis for reasoning, he had continued his inquiry.

"We wish to cross the mountains, but do not know the road to take" the elderly retainer had explained, his voice filled with doubt that the person would answer. "Could you be kind enough to point out the correct path?"

To the surprise of all, and not a little shock, a slender, pale hand had risen from the folds of the cloak and pointed to a road to their left. However, the appearance of the way had been one of much disuse, with weeds having been heavy along the wheel tracks. Then, just as silently, the hand had returned to its place, with nary a word nor any other gesture from the figure.

"Are you quite sure, sir?" Walter had asked doubtfully, looking between their guide and the road.

"Walter, move ahead" Integra had ordered, removing herself from the window and falling back on her seat. "We have no other choice" she added, though her voice was barely heard even by Seras.

Now here they were, pushing forth on their journey only because the way back was just as uncertain and dangerous. The carriage suddenly teetered precariously as the road narrowed beside a steep gorge upon their left, the cab swaying horribly to and fro. Seras let out a tiny squeak of fear and surprise while Integra paled, both tightly gripping the straps above them. To everyone's relief the vehicle soon righted itself, all wheels once more positioned safely upon the road thanks to the efforts of Walter.

However, everyone's nerves were now tightly strung as they proceeded along, the pace of the horses slower to avoid another similar situation. Thus the sudden appearance of many ruins upon the right side of the carriage gratefully distracted their attentions, especially allowing the two cab occupants to look out the window in curiosity. Large, toppled stone walls covered in great mounds of rock debris and moss passed by for their enjoyment, followed by what appeared to be an ancient graveyard. The high granite markers of the dead seemed to loom over the small carriage as it passed, like sentinels still guarding their grave possessions. Seras shivered at the sight while Integra looked on in some interest, the scene passing by even as the storm continued its battering of the area around them.

Rounding a corner of the road, and thankfully driving away from the gorge, the companions were greeted by an amazing sight before them. A mere hundred yards ahead lay a large castle, its stone walls standing even with the road as the path wove its way before the grand structure. The structure was several stories high, dotted with tall, thin windows every sixteen feet and topped with battlements. An open drawbridge with a ten foot wide moat appeared to be the only protection for the castle, though their journey was a testament to its easily defensible position. A single tower lay at its back, peering over a forest nestled between the castle at the gorge. The entirety of the building appeared to be sound, as no broken walls nor decrepitness could be seen.

However, to everyone's greatest surprise, several lights could be seen from within upon the bottom floor, their glow comforting in the storm which they found themselves. The retainer slowed the carriage to a halt, the horses hooves having trouble stopping amid the mud.

"What do you wish for me to do, Sir Integra?" Walter yelled above the storm, addressing the lady by her childhood pet name.

"We shall ask if they have rooms available" Integra responded as she looked out the window, herself shouting above the din of another crash of thunder.

Walter nodded his understanding and faced forward, whipping the reins and proceeding onward. Seras watched the conversation in silence, as was her place, but as they grew closer to the castle she began to grow uneasy about her mistress' plan. The structure was foreboding, even with the pleasant lights, and the storm merely added to the effect. However, she could not balk against Integra's wishes, but neither would she let her guard down in such an unsettling place.

Soon the carriage arrived before the open bridge, Walter nimbly jumping down from his box and tethering the uneasy horses to a nearby stone post. Then he rushed across the bridge, none of his age showing at his speed, and arrived at the large door leading to what appeared to be an inner courtyard. Loudly knocking upon a smaller door carved into the wooden slab, the three waited with baited breath for an answer.

To their relief the knocking was heard as the door swung open a minute later, a young gentleman peering through the darkness at Walter in surprise. His dress was of a fashionable suit while his blond hair was combed back as was the popular style.

"My mistress wishes for a place to stay for the night. Would you be able to accommodate for us?" the two women could hear Walter politely ask.

"Well, I don't see why not" responded the gentleman, his booming voice and manner showing his nationality as American. "I see you have some ladies in the coach waiting. You're all very welcome to come in" he added with a smile, stepping aside in a welcoming manner.

Walter nodded his thanks and returned to the carriage, opening the door for the ladies even as rain continued to pour down upon him. Integra swiftly alighted from the cab while Seras exited slower, her eyes growing large at the closer appearance of the castle. The moss grown over the stones dripped with the rain coming down, as the ladies and driver rushed to the covered entrance beyond the bridge. For a moment she glanced down into the dark water beside them. She shivered at the sight of the seemingly bottomless depths and quickly shifted her gaze ahead.

Even after their sprint across the bridge the ladies were still wet, their dresses now heavy and damp. However, they both still curtsied to their presumed host, giving grateful smiles. The young man gave a hearty nod and bowed himself before leading them through the door and turning sharply to their right. The group remained under cover with a surrounding walk around what was rightly guessed as an inner courtyard. Between the stones grew large amounts of tall grass while wild roses had taken root along the columns near the walk.

"I thank your for your hospitality" Integra spoke as they followed their guide, her piercing eyes looking at their surroundings. "Is there perhaps a place where we may dry ourselves off in comfort?" she asked, gesturing to their wet clothing.

"Well, the main hall has a cheery fire going that'll soon dry you out" he responded with a smile, looking over his shoulder with a mischievous grin. "But, um, sorry to have mislead you all" the gentleman sheepishly spoke, scratching the back of his head in nervousness. "The castle really doesn't belong to me" the man confessed, a lit room appearing down the hall.

"Then who is the owner?" Integra questioned with irritation as she suddenly halted, a deep and dangerous frown upon her head.

Walter, prepared for any attempted harm to his mistress, stepped up beside Integra and looked suspiciously toward the gentleman. Seras stood behind the group, her eyes worried as she looked at the dark shadows surrounding them with a greater amount of apprehension.

Her fears were justified as her gaze traveled over a hallway to their left lit only by light from the windows, which through the shadows she was barely able to see a tall figure standing at the opposite end of the long passage. Her eyes grew wide as the person appeared to be staring directly at her, their body still as a stone statue. She gasped and backed away as her sight perceived two glowing orbs where the figure's eyes would be, her hand reaching up and covering her mouth before a scream could escape.

Seras nearly screamed once more as someone tapped on her shoulder, the woman's eyes swiveling to her right in fear. However, she breathed in relief as Walter stared back at her in curiosity, his hand still in midair. The three people before her gazed at the young woman with questioning stares, Integra irritated at the interruption to her interrogation of the gentleman.

"Are you quite all right, Miss Victoria?" Walter questioned, looking down the hall where she had been gazing. However, nothing remained of the horrifying figure. "You appeared to be staring intently at something."

"Yes, I am fine" Seras answered with a shaky smile, seeing as her fears were now unfounded with the person's disappearance. "I am sorry for the interruption, Lady Integra" she apologized, giving a short bow to her mistress which was returned.

With Seras' strange vision having vanished the conversation progressed, as the gentleman had carefully explained to them his plight. Apparently three companions and he had been driving along the countryside, coming from the opposite end of the road, when wolves had been heard around them. The horses of their coach had become frightened, forcing them to search out some place to rest for the night. They had barely made the journey to the castle before the storm had broke, the horses barely manageable at that point.

"My friends and I saw the lights in this castle and found the fire lit when we entered" the gentleman explained, shrugging his shoulders in confusion. "That was not more than a few hours ago, but since the storm we've lost track of time."

"Very well then" Integra finally conceded after a moment's thought, nodding to her retainer to step down but remain vigilant. "Lead on."

The companions thus quietly followed their guide, soon arriving at the lit room down the hall without incident. Within was a large room containing several couches and a large hearth filled with wood, a great fire blazing and creating a comfortable atmosphere. A large bookshelf filled with books of all sizes wrapped around the remaining walls, with windows between breaking the monotony. Three people, two women and a gentleman, who had been reclining before the warmth stood to their feet at the group's entrance.

"We have company" their guide announced to his companions in a merry tone, stepping up beside them and turning to the newcomers. "This is Matthew, Lucy, and Mira" he said, gesturing to each as they made a bow or curtsy with a short greeting. "My name is Daniel" he added with a grin, placing a hand on his chest. "These are our fellow guests for the evening, who have also been stranded by the storm" he explained to his friends.

"Greetings" Integra responded to each as Seras and Walter merely bowed, peering around at the large room. "My name is Lady Integra Hellsing and these are my companions, Walter Dollneaz and Seras Victoria" she introduced, never taking her eyes off her surroundings.

"And a great welcome to you, Lady Hellsing" Daniel said laughingly, gesturing with his arm the way to the fire. "Please have a seat and dry yourselves off. We would offer you some food but we have yet to find some for ourselves."

"Thank you" Integra spoke, taking up his offer and walking to the couches followed by her entourage. She seated herself upon one of the pieces of furniture, leaving enough room for Seras while Walter merely placed his cloak on the ground and stood behind them.

The other group of individuals looked to one another for a moment at Integra's lack of hesitation, then shrugged their shoulders and gathered around where they had been sitting prior to their entrance.

"Why are you in the country, Lady Integra?" Lucy asked with innocent curiosity, looking to the mistress and her two retainers.

"We were traveling to the capital" Integra spoke with some amount of suspicion, keeping her answers to the barest of information. "But what brought you to these mountains?" she questioned, looking about the group for an answer.

"Well, we were enjoying the sights of the mountains" Daniel answered after a moment's hesitation, noticed by the three companions. "We actually came from the capital. Quite a beautiful city."

"Indeed" Integra replied with little enthusiasm, removing her shoes and placing them closer to the large blaze.

Seras, meanwhile, gazed about the room, her large eyes peering curiously at the books piled on the many shelves. She would have gladly looked at some, her interest in books quite substantial, but she was in need of her mistress' permission for such an action. Also, there were more pressing matters to attend to, including finding food for the group and herself. However, she dreaded that her mistress would command her to go in search of the needed necessity, the figure in the hallway still lurking in her mind with fear.

Unfortunately, her worries were soon justified.

"Seras, would you kindly look about the area for any food which may be edible?" Integra commanded, looking to her retainer. "The vegetation is similar to those of my castle, so there may be some herbs in the courtyard which could be gathered."

"Yes, ma'am" Seras obediently replied, though she slowly got up from the couch. Thankfully, her dress was dry enough so she would not catch her death of cold. "I will return in a few minutes" she added, hoping the setting of a time span would alert them to any danger she might befall.

The unsettling feeling she had was only growing worse.


	2. Growing Unease

A/N: I'll attempt to complete this short story within the month of October, but can make no promises.

_**Growing Unease**_

Seras left the company and cheery fire with much hesitation, stopping for a moment at the threshold of the doorway as she peered into the dark hallway. To her dismay the storm still raged overhead, the lack of glass of the windows within the passage allowing for a full view of the lightning. She looked back over her shoulder one last time as she exited the room, feeling as though she were being sentenced to an unknown fate.

Silently Seras walked along the hallway, her feet making little noise upon the cobble stones beneath. She glanced around almost feverishly, her eyes darting to and fro as the flashes of light from without created eerie shadows around her.

"This place certainly is gloomy, isn't it?" Seras commented aloud to herself, shivering as a blast of cool air drifted through the halls. The echoing of her voice, rather than giving her the comfort she expected, only seemed to increase the tension in the air.

Thus did Seras remain quiet for the rest of the hallway, one hand upon the wall to her right so should would not lose her way. When her path took her near the passage in which she had seen the figure, the young woman carefully stopped and slowly peeked around the corner.

To Seras' utter relief nothing was visible but the darkness, allowing her to breath a sigh of relief and continue on with her journey. She entered the courtyard and stood upon the edge of the stones which made up the ground, the rain beating down upon the rocks unmercifully. Her eyes glanced around in search of familiar plants, hoping she would not be forced to venture into the storm. Within a few short moments she recognized an herb at the far side of the open space, quite near to the overhang surrounding the inner yard.

Seras hurried along the covered walk, holding her dress so as not to trip. She halted at the familiar plant, noticing with joy the many other plants of the same variety which grew beside. She knelt down and began to pull them forth, using her dress as a basket to hold the food. The crack of the lightning interrupted her retrieval, causing her to look up often in fear of what may lay in the darkness when the light faded. Finally, after a few minutes of gathering she looked to her pile and nodded in satisfaction, rising to her feet and turning toward the entrance to the hallway.

Someone was standing there.

Seras gave a loud gasp of surprise as she noticed the figure standing stiffly before the passage's threshold, jumping in fright. Her hands, which had been holding her dress and the herbs within, jerked upward and the food dropped to the ground with several dull, quiet thuds. She stepped backward, her eyes never leaving the darkened figure as she realized the horrible truth.

They were blocking the hallway.

The revelation utterly failed to calm her increasingly pounding heart as Seras clutched her hands against her breasts. The figure stood as they had in the hallway, still and silent with the rain pounding down upon their tall shoulders. As another bolt of lightning split the sky she was able to decipher the outlines of a large cloak covering the person's body, the hood raised and concealing their face. However, the figure's red, blazing eyes could clearly be seen even amidst the total darkness which followed the flash, hellish orbs following her movements as she stepped to the side.

With sudden inspiration Seras quickly moved behind one of the nearest columns, terrified the figure would approach her standing without protection. However, after a moment without and trembling as she slowly peered around the stone slab.

Seras' eyes came face to face with the pale, ghastly sight of the figure's eyes not more than a half a foot's distance.

The young woman let out a loud, piercing scream as she swung around the other side of the column and bolted for the hallway, not looking back for fear the person was following. She clattered through the passage, heedless of her footing as she finally spotted the light coming from the fire.

"There's someone in the castle!" Seras yelled as she rushed into the room, breathless and gasping for air.

Everyone within the room turned their heads toward the distraught young woman, their eyes filled with curiosity at the sight of her disheveled appearance. For a moment there was silence, each attempting to absorb what Seras had exclaimed. However, disbelief soon entered the faces of the other group of house mates, though they looked to one another sharing unknown gazes between themselves.

"Obviously" one of the girls on the floor finally commented dryly, apparently unimpressed with the possible implications of Seras' words. "We're here, aren't we?" she sarcastically added, bringing a nervous giggle from her other female companion.

"You don't understand!" Seras argued, angered at being ridiculed so when her warning was justified. Regaining the last of her breath and standing straight, she walked to the center of the group of people. "I saw a figure in the hallway when we came and just now, in the courtyard. There is someone here besides ourselves!"

"Why did you not tell me of this earlier, Seras?" Integra demanded quietly, though her eyes roamed over their companion's faces. "Do you know who this person may be?" she questioned, calmly standing to her feet.

"Why would we know someone roaming the halls like a madman?" Daniel argued with disbelief in his voice, waving his hand toward the doorway. "Any one of us would get lost in this darkness and not find our way back. If you accuse us of playing a jest, then the joke would have turned on the person long ago."

"I accuse you of this jest because you have yet to be entirely truthful toward us" Integra countered, bringing a pale color to the four friend's faces.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Daniel stuttered, taking hold of himself before he continued. "Regardless of how you feel, if your servant speaks the truth then we have a dilemma" he said, reverting the subject back to the previous point. "We don't know if this person is a friend or foe."

"I agree with Daniel" spoke the woman who had commented earlier, the female Seras now recognized as Lucy. "If there is a madman roaming the halls of this castle, there should be something done about it."

"And what do you propose?" Integra stated, stepping up to one of the windows facing outward toward the side of the castle. Fortunately for the group of stranded strangers, the room they now occupied held windows with glass rather than empty alcoves. "We have no way to navigate through the darkness, nor do we know anything about this person. Without light the stranger would surely eliminate us one by one if we ventured forth."

"Um, there is one way to find him" Seras hesitantly offered, having remained quiet after her reprimand by her mistress. "His eyes, they...glow" she explained, receiving the disbelieving looks which she had expected. "They do!" she insisted, stomping her foot in frustration. "In the darkness, they appeared to be a glowing red!"

"Enough, Seras" Integra quietly spoke, her tone silently ordering her young charge resume her place. "My servants do not lie" she explained to the foursome, turning to gaze into their still doubting faces. "With her words we may yet be able to find this mysterious person."

"We are still left with the problem of light to lead us" the other gentleman, Matthew, observed. "Merely searching for two red dots in a sea of darkness barely improves our chances of finding the fellow."

"Surely torches are not unheard of in your part of the world" Integra bitingly commented, turning to face Walter and giving a nod.

The elderly retainer returned the gesture and walked over to one of the couches lined around the fire, tipping the furniture over with a crash. Lucy and Mira stepped out of the way in order to avoid being hit, each giving Walter a scathing expression. However, he either ignored or took no notice of their faces as he placed one foot upon the leg laying on the floor and wrapped his hands around the leg above. With one strong pull the leg in his hands broke from the cushions, leaving him with a long, thick stick suitable for their needs of a torch.

"Bravo, old man" Matthew impressively commented, clapping his hands in congratulations. "Now to the rest" he said, both Daniel and him stepping forward and quickly finishing the task.

For a cloth to wrap around the sticks the group tore apart the cushions, tying them tightly together. For oil to keep the flames fueled, Walter and Daniel cautiously made their way out to the coach to retrieve the fuel used in the lanterns upon the vehicle. For several minutes were the gentlemen gone, past the span of time which was required to simply fetch the fuel. Finally, upon their return they announced they explained their delay.

When they had they found the drawbridge had been raised, shutting them off from reaching the carriage. It had taken them some time to find the mechanism to lower the huge wooden slab, discovered built within a guard house upon the left of the entrance, and to force the chain loose. The storm had also grown worse in intensity, forcing them to release the horses from the carriage and harbor them within the courtyard.

"I don't know who could have been able to pull up the chain for the bridge by himself, especially with the difficulty we had in merely lowering the thing" Daniel commented, handing the oil flask to Matthew as he removed his soaked coat. "Though what I can say is the machine is well oiled, so whoever decided to close the bridge the first time will catch us just as unaware the second."

"Then shouldn't we put someone there as guard?" Lucy commented, her eyes looking about the men.

"There is not enough of us to keep guard upon the bridge, so we must be all the more wary" Integra sensibly observed, the others agreeing.

Dispensing with the conversation the group set about finishing the last portion of their improvised lights. Dousing the cloths with the oil and lighting the torches, the sticks blazed with flame and created sufficient light with which to journey through the halls.

"Now how shall we decide who goes and who stays?" Daniel asked, looking about the group for answer. "There are three men, of course, but one should stay with the women. If there aren't any objects, I shall gladly volunteer for the duty" he offered in a light tone, smiling widely. "Matthew, I believe that shall leave you as companion to Walter."

"I also shall also accompany the group" Integra firmly stated, her eyes narrowed in determination "I do not appreciate someone scaring one of my servants and I shall not be left behind."

"Very well, then" Matthew agreed, nodding his head in acceptance. "Though if there is to be an odd group, then I offer we go for an even number. Luck may not be on our side otherwise" Matthew suggested, his eyes shifting toward Seras. "I will gladly receive your servant girl, Seras was it, as a suitable companion" he spoke, flashing a smile which the young woman did not appreciate.

"Very well then" Integra slowly agreed, giving a nod of her head. "She shall be no safer here then with you. However, I wish to speak with my charge before we begin."

"Certainly" he replied, stepping back into his own group. "I also wish to converse with my companions."

Seras, confused and slightly bitter at having been offered so easily to the young man, followed Integra as her mistress led her to the hallway. When they were out of earshot, though within reasonable distance of the room, Integra stopped and turned to face her servant.

"I warn you to be wary, Seras" she cautioned, her tone grave. "Our fellow travelers are not who they appear to be."

"Do you assume some foul play among them?" Seras questioned, growing more nervous toward the arrangements which had been made.

"That I do not doubt" Integra answered quickly, wishing to hurry the conference along. "By fortune I have left you alone with only one of their group, but you must manage your companion without our assistance. Your sightings of this strange gentleman worry me, as does this place."

"Then you feel it as well?" the young woman asked with almost glee, thankful she would not be solitary in her unease of the surroundings.

"I feel nothing but this blasted draft around us" Integra commented with a shiver, holding her dress close to her as a small breeze drifted by them. "But what brings me unease are the possibilities which this castle may hold for anyone seeking to do harm. If our discussion is over then I suggest we return before our companions become restless."

"Yes, Lady Integra" Seras quietly answered, following obediently her mistress back to the room.

"We are prepared" Integra stated, taking the torch which Walter held and standing before the doorway. "Walter and I shall search the southern portion and courtyard while you and Seras shall venture into the northern portion" she firmly commanded, leaving without waiting for a reply.

"Shall we then?" Matthew spoke as he gestured for Seras to follow him as he led her into the dark passage.

While the torch lit the hallway with some success, Seras still found herself staying diligently by Matthew's side as they left the safety of the room and turned to the right. The way they had been given led deeper into the castle, the windows no longer a source of light from which they could support. Her eyes traveled about the walls, hoping beyond reason to never see those red eyes peering at her from the darkness. Through their journey they passed several offshoots of the passage, the discoveries always causing the young woman to jump in fright at the change in the light reflection. However, those halls were often more narrow than the one they occupied so the couple continued on their way, a stony silence between the two companions.

"What is your occupation?" Seras finally asked, if only to bring some relative normalcy to the situation she found herself in. She was also unable to forget Integra's warning prior to their expedition, the danger appearing more threatening than during their conversation. Perhaps Matthew could provide her with vital information to either dispel her mistress' words or, though she hoped not, prove their worth.

"I'm afraid I have none" Matthew honestly answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I have no special talents, so work doesn't seem to suit —" he began to explain, but was suddenly interrupted by a gust of wind through the passage.

To the companion's horror the wind's force was enough to extinguish their torch, thus leaving them in nearly total darkness. Seras could hear Matthew curse as he held the useless stick in his hand, both looking about them with apprehension.

"We should go back" Matthew suggested, turning without waiting for an answer and beginning to travel back from where they had com.

Unfortunately for the couple, the return trip was not so easy as they had assumed. Though they kept to the main path they soon realized the passage was no longer the same. The walls had grown narrower and the dank smell of earth and forests wafted upon their senses, forcing them to slow their pace as they both looked around in bewilderment and growing worry. Seras silently bit her lip nervously while Matthew beside her quietly grumbled, his words too low for her to understand.

Turning a corner, the pair were suddenly shook when a bolt of lightning shot through the sky, reflecting two forms before them. Seras shrieked as Matthew took a step backward, both startled by the shadowy figures. However, as the light faded they both realized the people before them moved as they moved. Taking a cautious step forward, the young gentleman began to laugh in relief as he comprehended their foolishness.

"It's only a mirror" he explained to Seras, turning and giving her a wide smile. "The figures we saw were only ourselves reflected in the glass."

As Seras peered into the darkness before her she realized the truth in Matthew's words. Indeed, the hallway was short, only a few yards long, and upon the wall stood a full-length mirror. The glass hung within an ornate wooden frame, shining in the darkness as a beacon in their state of confusion.

"Thank goodness" Seras said as her hand came up to clutch her rapidly beating heart. She looked about them with apprehension, though, as nothing appeared familiar. Also, looking through the windows they could now see a large clump of trees in the far ground, showing they had somehow wandered into the opposite side of the castle. "Perhaps we should rest here and find our bearings?" she suggested with a weak smile, looking at the reflective glass with some interest. "Walter and Lady Integra may find us."

"Agreed" Matthew commented as he peered out one of the few windows in the short hallway.

Seras, meanwhile, stepped up to the mirror in curiosity her hand reaching up and softly touching the heavily carved border. She smiled at the exquisite craftsmanship, her eyes drifting over the broken parts of the glass in regret at the damage. However, a flash of lightning from the storm suddenly illuminated Matthews figure behind her, his face twisted in an expression of malevolence. He was silently creeping closer to her, the dead torch in his hand now a threatening weapon.

"Matthew?" she questioned with a quiver in her voice, still facing toward the mirror. "Is something wrong?"

"I am truly sorry for this, Seras, really" Matthew enigmatically replied, a wicked smirk upon his face as he stepped closer. "But your tale of the stranger in the castle, and now the situation we've found ourselves in, the opportunity cannot be passed." With those words the young woman quickly turned around, ready to defend herself from the attack she knew would come.

But he had found them.

To Seras' horror she glimpsed a figure behind Matthew, the familiar red eyes causing her to crash backwards into the mirror in terror. The gentleman, still proceeding with his arranged hostilities and oblivious to the danger he now found himself in, merely assumed she had realized his true intentions.

Thus Matthew was shocked as a hand suddenly gripped his own which held the dead torch, their strength crushing his bones in a vice-like grip. Seras looked on in horror as the figure lifted the squirming gentleman off his feet and turned his body around so as to face one another. Then did her companion realize who had trapped him.

Matthew screamed loudly as a flash of lightning cut off the sound. The person holding him merely began to chuckle, peering to the side of the young man's body and staring directly at Seras. With a flash of long, white teeth she watched as the figure suddenly swooped down and bit deeply into Matthew's neck.

A piercing cry of agony from the young gentleman shocked Seras from her stupor as she flung herself from the mirror and rushed past the two men. Not looking back, she covered her ears from the pain-filled sounds of her former companion, intent only on placing distance between the figure and herself.

Tears filled Seras' eyes as the sound suddenly stopped, her worst fears rising to her mind. She rushed around a corner and suddenly collided with another warm body, her terror and the images taking their toll. She fainted dead away.


	3. Murderous Intentions

A/N: Shorter, but slightly more plot.

_**Murderous Intentions**_

"Seras! Seras, wake up!"

Seras murmured in her unconsciousness, her head shifting from side to side as she began to awaken. Her eyes slowly opened, the darkness around her confusing her senses for a moment. However, a bright light across her face caused her to blink rapidly, her hand coming up to cover her face from the visual intrusion.

"How are you feeling, Miss Victoria?" a voice suddenly asked, the words still hazy to her fuddled mind.

"What?" she asked dumbly, trying to rise to a sitting position. The young woman felt an arm wrap around her back and assist her, her face turning to the friendly companion with some confusion. A wizened face appeared in her vision as her eyes adjusted to the light, a worried appearance on their face. "Walter?" she whispered, a sudden headache rising to her temples.

"Indeed, Miss Victoria" he answered with a small smile, his figure knelt beside her.

"How are you feeling, Seras?" Integra asked, her person seen standing behind her elderly retainer with the torch in her hand. "What caused you to become lost from Matthew? Where has he gone?"

"I...I can not recall" Seras slowly answered, rubbing her forehead to sooth the growing pain.

"Tell us what you last remember" her mistress gently commanded, kneeling at Seras' feet. "Your headache shall pass. You collapsed quiet hard upon the stone floor."

"I..I remember we were wandering through the halls, as we were directed" Seras began to relate, standing unsteadily to her feet with assistance from Walter. "But our torch was suddenly extinguished by a draft and we could go no further. We were unable to retrace our path and...and became lost..." she explained, her voice trailing off as her memories surfaced.

"And then?" Integra prodded, mimicking Seras' gesture and rising to her feet.

"We...we found a hallway with a mirror" Seras resumed, crossing her arms over her chest as she shivered from her tale. "There were windows in the passage, and I was peering at the carved frame when I noticed Matthew behind me. He was...he was approaching with a wicked expression upon his face" she spoke, her voice containing a slight tremor. "When I turned to confront him, the...the stranger appeared behind Matthew." Here Seras choked back a sob, straightening herself and taking rein of her emotions. "The man grabbed Matthew and appeared to attack his neck. Then I could take no more and dashed past them both."

"Thus our collision" Integra finished, looking to where Seras had come from. "Do you believe Matthew still lives?" she seriously asked, her eyes turning to her charge.

"No" Seras honestly replied, somberly shaking her head. "He...His yells were silent long before I found you."

"Well, whether he is alive or dead, we must find him" Integra bluntly stated, shining the torch toward the corridor of Seras' escape. "Are you able to come with us?" she asked, turning to her servant with a skeptical expression.

"Yes, I am fine" Seras quickly replied, nodding her head and stepping forth. "I...I must know what happened to him" she added, shuddering at the memories within her mind but remaining calm.

"Indeed" the mistress commented lightly, turning and leading the group down the dark passage.

The companions were quiet as they traveled through the corridor, all listening for sounds of friend or foe within the many halls to their sides. They met with no such intrusion upon their journey, however, and soon Seras began to recognize the area in which they were now walking. Rounding a corner, their search suddenly came to an end.

Before them stood the short hall with the mirror standing as Seras remembered, the broken glass reflecting the light from Integra's torch. The mistress cautiously stepped forward, looking about suspiciously for signs of danger and their doomed companion. The others waited with bated breath, standing behind but staying well within the torch's light.

Then, upon the floor illuminated by the light of the flame, the lower portion of a man appeared. As Integra raised the torch high above herself, she slowly revealed the remains of Matthew. His prone body faced so he lay upon his stomach, the appearance as though he were sleeping peacefully upon the cold floor. The young mistress nodded distinctly toward Walter, who stepped forth and carefully flipped the corpse upon its back.

Seras gasped as the ashen face of Matthew was revealed to the group, his eyes still wide in the fear he had held as death took him. His mouth lay open, the lips turned up in a grimace of both pain and terror. Even the stoic faces of the other surveyors were affected by the sight, their own paling with horror. Slowly Walter removed the young man's jacket and placed the cloth over his face, covering the sight of his unholy expression.

As Seras turned her face away from the ghastly scene before them, her nerves once more frayed, she noticed a small pool of dark liquid beside his head. Slowly, heeding the corpse which lay just beside, she knelt down and carefully dipped her hand into the substance. Bringing the digit to her face, she warily inspected the thick liquid.

Suddenly Seras was bumped against, her hand brushing against her face as Integra moved before her.

"We cannot linger in this place for long" Integra explained as she roughly handed the torch to her charge. "There is too much chance of danger here and the body must be returned to his friends."

"Yes, ma'am" Seras quickly acknowledged as she stood with the flame, watching as Integra and Walter lifted the body between themselves. She idly brushed the liquid upon her clothes and led the way around the corner and proceeding through the passages.

Slowly the three and their cargo walked through the halls, returning the way Walter and Integra had come from. The other path, by Seras' description, was too littered with hallways to be navigable, so the young woman was forced to receive directions from her mistress. The two companions had, thankfully, not strayed far from the main courtyard in their search, allowing the group to return quickly to familiar ground. However, when the companions arrived at the courtyard they received a shock.

A heavy mist had settled upon the open grounds, the thick moisture twisting and winding its way about the columns. Fortunately the outlines of the castle walls could still be seen, thus they avoided any collisions with the structure. However, their eyes appeared trapped upon the floating fog, the group slowing to peer into the white clouds with a strange rapture.

"We must press on" Integra commanded sternly, awakening the group from the almost mesmerizing state of the grounds.

Thus they past the courtyard and reached the hallway in which lay the lit room, Seras continuing to lead the way. However, the closer the group became to safety the more oppressive the air became for the young woman, almost stifling her as they left the blanket of fog. She pressed on, though, with a stubborn refusal to halt and soon the light from the fireplace was seen. Their footsteps quickened with a mixture of joy at their return and apprehension at the cargo they now carried.

"Well, well, the adventu-" Daniel began to speak as Seras entered the room but halted when he noticed the clothed figure which was being carried. Quickly scanning the group he surmised who lay beneath the jacket. "What happened!" he now cried out, his eyes sweeping between the body and the living companions. "What did you do to him!" he accused, being shoved aside as Integra and Walter brushed past the distraught man and slowly lowered the body to the floor in one of the corners of the room.

"We did nothing" Integra flatly responded, standing and turning to the angered individual. "He has become a victim of the stranger walking these halls."

"What!" Daniel incredulously shouted as Mira burst into tears, Lucy trying her best to console the grieving friend. "Tell me everything that has happened!" he ordered, looking coldly among the three companions though his ire was lessening.

With such an invitation Seras obediently retold her tale, attempting to soften Matthew's last minutes through few details. However, she could not exclude the confrontation that had occurred shortly before the stranger's arrival, a fact which seemed to be as a physical blow to the other travelers. As her story ended, with the room having grown eerily quiet, Daniel slowly backed up and slid into one of the room's couches.

"Then you know well enough his intentions" Daniel carefully spoke, turning his head to peer intensely at the three people staring with a mixture of disdain and curiosity at his coming words. "I told him, implored him not to do anything brash."

"Liar!" Mira suddenly yelled, launching herself at the seated man but being restrained by her female friend. "You were all for the plan! It was you who ordered him to go forth with the idea!"

"Quiet!" Lucy hissed, unsuccessfully attempting to cover her friend's mouth with one of her hands. "It doesn't matter whose plan it was, Matthew is dead!"

"What plans?" Integra sternly questioned, looking about for an answer but receiving nothing but evasive glances. "Very well, then" she spoke, scowling at the silent members of the party. "If you wish not to respond to one question, perhaps another. Where are your horses?" she bluntly asked, her gaze threatening as she looked to the group.

"They ran away!" Mira spoke up, freeing herself from her companion and walking over to the other three. "We had tied them outside the castle walls but somehow they managed to escape. We were planning to walk out after the storm but when you arrived, we were hoping to take yours."

"Why did you need to escape so badly?" Seras quietly asked, her voice revealing her lingering suspicion of their tale. After all, what desperation could lead to murder?

"We robbed a wealthy merchant in the capital" Lucy confessed, shaking her head in disbelief at their current predicament. "In the escape, a guard was killed. We traveled along this road hoping not to be followed, having been shown the way at the crossroads."

"Shown? Shown by whom?" Integra suddenly interrupted, giving a piercing gaze in the woman's direction.

"We couldn't see his face" Lucy answered, shrugging her shoulders as if in acceptance of their fate. "He wore a heavy black cloak and was sitting upon a rock near the sign post. When we inquired which way to turn for a quick journey over the mountains, he merely beckoned in the direction of this road."

Seras gasped at the ghastly similarities between the group's encounter with the clad gentleman and their own outside the village. However, the absurdity that their guide upon the trail and the person who had instructed the other group upon the road were the same halted any further possibilities for such a conspiracy. Her thoughts were made conclusive with the next question.

"What time did you happen upon the strange gentleman?" Integra asked, crossing her arms over her chest in thought.

"One or two hours after sunset" Lucy answered after a brief hesitation, nodding her head in silent firmness. "The time could not have been longer."

"If you have lied to us about so much of yourselves, shall we assume the fire was lit by your group?" Integra questioned, looking to the blaze which still glowed within the fireplace. A pile of wood lay stacked beside the giant mantle. "Even your arrival within the grounds may be a falsehood."

"No, I did not lie about that" Daniel suddenly spoke, standing to his feet with a stern expression upon his face. "The flames were quite high when we arrived and there was not a soul around."

"Then we must assume Matthew's assailant is responsible for the warm greeting for us all" the mistress quietly mused, stepping past Daniel and leaning against the mantle. "However, how did he gain the knowledge of our coming?"

"I believe our main concern now is for our friend" Mira soberly spoke, looking to the covered body in the corner. "We can only give him a proper burial."

"I am afraid we have much to worry about, while he is now at rest" Integra argued, turning her steel eyes upon the group as they peered at her. "His murderer still stalks these halls and no one can leave while this storm rages. For now, we are trapped within the cage of the madman."

"Why can we not merely walk out from the bridge and ride upon the road in your carriage?" Daniel asked, his voice growing slightly frantic with Integra's words. "Surely there are not too many of us."

"The bridge is once more shut" Integra informed the group, their faces becoming those of distress. "In our search through the castle we found the discovery and attempted to rectify the situation. However, the mechanism for the bridge has been smashed."

"What?" Daniel and Lucy cried out in unison while Mira merely allowed her mouth to drop open in horror. Seras quietly stood by as the information was given, though inside the feeling of dread which had grown since the courtyard now increased dramatically.

"We cannot leave nor can we assist the dead, as our own problems are too great" Integra calmly responded, frowning at the other group of individuals with disdain in her eyes.

"Then what are we to do, merely leave him here to decay among this castle!" Mira interrupted in outrage at their situation, her hand gesturing toward the body.

Unfortunately at that same moment, the corpse of Matthew suddenly rose up.


	4. Prison Walls

A/N: Another short chapter, but with more plot.

_**Prison Walls**_

As the group watched with horrifying interest, the cloth upon the body drifted slowly into its lap, revealing the hideous features of a rotting corpse. The two female companions screamed as all backed away from the sight, the creature blankly looking forward. Slowly, the body turned its head toward them, its mouth agape while its eyes were black, pitiless holes.

"Walter" Integra spoke calmly, though her gaze remained trapped toward the monstrosity before them.

"Yes, Sir Integra" he answered, his hand burying itself into his coat and pulling forth a long-muzzled handgun.

The group watched in horrible fascination as the creature slowly, awkwardly stood to its feet, groaning loudly as if in pain. Walter, however, raised his gun and pointed the barrel at the corpse's body, waiting for the command to fire.

"Wait!" Mira cried out, stepping before the retainer with her arms held out. "You can't kill him!" she firmly argued, scowling at the companions.

"You fool!" Integra responded to the challenge, grabbing the young woman by her shoulders. "He is already dead! This...creature that now stands before us is not Matthew! Stand down now!"

I'm not one of your servants!" Mira cried out, pushing herself from the woman's arms and turning to face the corpse. "Matthew!" she called, trying to attempt a smile as the dead creature began stumbling toward her. "Matthew, don't you recognize me?"

The young woman's only reply was a deep growl from the monster, his feet sliding along the floor as he drew closer. The group backed away, Walter's gun still trained upon the walking corpse but his line of fire barred by the girl's presence before them. The monster was nearly within arm's reach of Mira, its arms reaching upward in a false mockery of joyful return to the land of the living.

Seras watched the pitiful act before her with dismay, her mind confused by the sight of the dead walking and her heart wishing to believe they had been incorrect in accessing Matthew's body. However, she was not fooled by the display of life which the creature before them now showed, Its soulless eyes spoke the truth of its unholy existence.

"Move!" Integra commanded one last time before the creature reached out to the girl, its mouth gaping open in a triumphant grin.

Thus did Mira realize too late her folly as the monster, with more speed than the group supposed it had possessed, latched on to her. She screamed and struggled within it grasp, its rotting fingers digging into the cloth of her dress as its mouth quickly bit down upon her bosom. Seras could stand no more and rushed to the woman in need, her hands attempting to wrestle free the trapped companion.

"Let go!" she cried out, unsuccessfully prying the two apart. "Let go!"

Then, to the amazement of all present, the monster obeyed her commands. With a deep groan the creature released its grip and dropped its arms to its sides, staring ahead with those empty eyes. Seras, shocked at what had just occurred, could merely stand there staring at the obedient creature as Mira's body slowly drifted to the floor. However, Daniel was quick as he caught the young woman in his arms, lowering her gently to the floor.

"Seras, step away from it" Integra slowly commanded, stepping up to her retainer and taking gentle hold of her shoulders. Carefully she moved the stunned woman from before the monster and turned, giving a nod to Walter.

Several reports rang through the room as the creature stumbled back, its groans turning to loud growls of anger. However, Walter's bullets appeared to do little damage as the monster remained upon its feet, growling but still retaining its defensive position.

"My God" Seras heard Integra whisper behind her, the shocked tone in his mistress' voice more horrifying than what had just occurred. "Walter, aim for the head" she commanded calmly, her hands tense and causing pressure upon the young woman's shoulders.

Walter did as his mistress instructed, carefully taking aim and firing upon the center of the forehead. To the onlooker's silent relief the creature gave one last, horrific howl of agony and crumpled to the floor. However, as the corpse came into contact with the ground it burst into a cloud of dust, stunning the group even further as nothing remained of the body.

With the object of their attention gone, Integra focused her gaze upon the wounded young woman. She strode the short distance to Mira, with Daniel still holding her and Lucy beside, distinctly noticing the large amount of blood upon the woman's dress. Their healthy companion appeared strangely quiet, almost calm in expression, though Integra could see within her eyes subtle panic. She was beginning to break beneath the pressure of the situation.

"Is she all right?" Integra asked, kneeling down beside the bleeding woman and looking to Daniel. She would attend to the other woman later, with the wounded being the priority of the moment.

"I don't know" he regretfully answered, shaking his head. "She's lost a lot of blood and I can't seem to wake her. But what in god's name was that?" Daniel asked in a shaky voice, one of his hands cupping his forehead in disbelief.

"I believe it is what the native's call a ghoul" Integra slowly explained, spreading the young woman's upper vest apart and peering at the damage. "They are usually considered tools of the undead, a vampire of sorts" she added as she looked around them, finally allowing her eyes to wander to the broken furniture. "She will need bandages" the woman spoke, standing and walking to the cloth which had once covered the couches.

"What?!" Lucy asked with confusion, turning a questioning glance toward her male companion.

"You mean the person who is stalking these halls is not among the living?" Daniel questioned as he watched her go about the preparation, stripping the coverings off the wood. His voice lacking an incredulous tone at such a proposal because of their prior experience.

"Precisely" she responded, gathering the needed material and returning to the injured woman's side. "Help me wrap these pieces around the wound, or she may not make the night" she commanded to Lucy, handing the woman some cloth.

"Yes" Lucy spoke with a nod, assisting to the bandaging but her hands quivering slightly. When the work was done quickly, and not a word spoken between the three, she looked into Integra's face with large eyes. "What will happen to Mira now?" she softly asked, looking worriedly down at the woman now resting peacefully upon the floor.

"I cannot recall" Integra honestly replied, shaking her head in dismay.

Seras, meanwhile, had carefully approached the pile of dust upon the floor, being shortly joined by Walter as they stood over the remains. The young woman knelt beside the powder, inspecting closely the fine grains without touching them. She was well aware of the tales of ghouls and vampires told in the villages of this country, having been raised among the superstition before death had taken her parents.

Seras also knew the fate of one who had been touched by such an abomination to God.

"Lady Integra?" Seras regretfully spoke, the group shifting their eyes to her in curiosity. "The...the victim of a ghoul is not to survive" she explained slowly, turning her head from the intense gazes of her companions.

"What do you mean?" Integra asked, standing from the injured woman and peering at her retainer in interest.

"The superstitions among the villagers say one who is injured by a ghoul is doomed to become one" Seras restated, knowing her next words were to cause pain. "The victims are often killed before they become a ghoul" she added, flinching as she heard Daniel rise to his feet in indignation.

"Are you suggesting we murder Mira?!" the young gentleman asked, sweeping his arm across her unconscious body. "Are we to believe every superstition in the country is true?! Perhaps we should kill you for coming into contact with the devil of this castle?!"

"I believe Miss Victoria was merely explaining the local customs" Walter calmly chimed in, standing beside Seras.

"I agree" Integra spoke, turning to gaze at the injured woman in their party. "We must not toss aside any legends of the area, but Daniel has raised a valid point. They cannot all be taken as truth."

"Finally, some reasoning to be done" Daniel spoke, his tone still holding aggravation. However, he settled himself down comfortably beside Mira, with Lucy upon his right in quiet contemplation. "Now, what are we to do now?" he asked, looking about the companions for answers. "The storm still rages and Mira may be too injured to move."

"Indeed" Integra agreed, looking to the windows revealing the outside world. Though the thunder and lightning had subsided for a time, the rain still pelted the building unmercifully. "My only suggestion would be to remain within this room. All of us. No one must leave for any reason, unless the group agrees to follow. Is that clear?" she asked, looking about the room and receiving confirmation with a nod of the head from the companions.

"So what now?" Seras questioned, looking uneasily around at the group.

"Perhaps this creature, this vampire, has been a long occupant of this castle" Integra mused, beginning to pace the room. "Our answers may very well be found within this room" Integra suggested as she walked over to the bookcases, her eyes wandering over the titles. "Did you search the books in the library?" she asked the two companions, both nodding.

"We did, but the languages were foreign to us" Lucy replied slowly, her eyes listlessly peering over the great many volumes upon the walls.

"Regardless, we must search through them" Integra commanded quietly, taking a book from a shelf and peering at the dust-covered binding. "Even illustrations may help us find answers to destroy the creature, or at the very least protect ourselves from it."

With those words Walter and Seras began rummaging through the pages of the books, Daniel joining them soon after as Lucy watched over Mira. For a long while they succeeded in finding nothing, the strange words and lack of pictures presenting them with little to investigate. However, their fortune soon turned as Integra suddenly gave a small cry of success.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, dropping the book he had been holding and rushing to her side. The other two searchers quickly followed suit.

"A dissertation on the vampire lore" Integra explained, quickly leafing through the pages. "Fortunately the words are written in Latin, or I would not have found such a useful discovery."

"Well, what does it say?" the gentleman asked impatiently, his gestures mimicking his tone as he shifted around Integra's shoulder.

"Patience" Integra cooly commanded, her eyes quickly scanning the book's sections. "We must find our protection, therefore I must not overlook any minor detail. However, according to this account vampires are those bodies risen from the grave to prey on the living, often piercing the neck and drinking of the human blood. Thus creating ghouls from their victims."

"Lady Integra, there was blood beside Matthew as well!" Seras suddenly exclaimed, her eyes growing wide in remembrance.

"Where did you say he was attacked?" she inquired, looking to the pile of dust which lay at the far end of the room.

"Upon the neck" Seras recalled, the scenes from her memories coming willingly enough. "I'm sure of it."

"Hmm, then we appear to have our culprit" Integra calmly stated, her eyes returning to the book.

"Don't act so indifferent toward Matthew's death" Lucy suddenly blurted, her eyes full of venom and turned upon Integra. "If it had been one of your own people, I doubt you would be showing such coolness toward our tragedy."

"It is not the time to mourn" Integra answered, her eyes narrowed at the woman seated beside her wounded friend. "If you wish for your companion to live, then we must keep our heads about us and analyze the little information which has been given."

"Now isn't the time to argue, either" Seras quietly protested, looking to the book Integra held in clenched hands. "Is there anything else which could be of use to us?"

"The vampire can be warded off with the sign of the cross from a true believer and from the smell of strong herbs" Integra continued her narrative, returning to the literature. "However, he cannot be seen within mirrors, and may travel about as a great bat or wolf."

"Wolf?" Daniel interrupted, the expression upon his face one of intrigue. "We were stalked by wolves on our way here" he explained, receiving a nod of acknowledgment from Integra before she pressed on.

"They are also known to reside around crossroads, as the victims of suicide are said to become one of the undead" Integra concluded with a snap of the book, looking about the faces surrounding her. "We may have found our courteous gentleman of the black cloak

"Are you suggesting the creature directed us here?" Daniel asked, his face showing a horrified expression. "How could such a monster travel so great a distance?"

"The mountain is not so far across that a bat cannot fly or a wolf cannot travel over the land within a short time" Integra surmised, shaking her head in disbelief at the trap they had stumbled into.

The group became quiet, none breathing as they thought of the implications the new revelations created. Finally Daniel shook his head in dismay and peered about his companions, his grim face reflecting their own.

"He has led us here to die."


	5. The Terror Within

A/N: Only one more chapter remaining. A thanks to all readers and reviewers for taking interest in the story.

_**The Terror Within**_

At Daniel's outspoken words the companions' unease grew as their eyes wandered warily around the room, as if any time the creature could attack. However, each knew such lingering suspicions would only assist the monster's plans, the eventual outcome being all of their demise.

"Enough" Integra commanded, frowning at the dramatic gentleman. "We must focus on the monster's abilities, not his plans."

"Well then, what use is knowing of these abilities?" Daniel demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "We can't do anything to stop him from using them, and trapped in this castle as we are, the monster could merely lay in the dark, awaiting our foolish attempts to escape this prison."

"We can devise our own keep" Integra revealed, a hint of a smile on her lips. "We merely need to create an area where the vampire cannot harm us until daylight, and then escape by means of the windows" she explained, her hand sweeping toward the few glass panes leading to the outside. "The only difficulty we have is the moat beyond."

However, their arising plans were harshly interrupted by nature's intervention. One of the windows, shut so tightly against the storm raging outside, suddenly gave way against the harsh wind. The panes blew open, sending debris from outside everywhere into the room and nearly blowing out the fire in one fell swoop. Daniel and Walter rushed to close the glass before their only light source was extinguished, but by the time they had succeeded there were only bright, glowing ashes remaining in the fire pit.

A long, misty curl of smoke arose from the dying fire, floating about the room and mingling with the fog drifting uninterrupted from the leaking window. The sight was eerie with the dwindling light shining upon the mist, casting faint shadows upon the walls.

Seras backed away from the storm which had invaded the room, unaware her steps had taken her closer to the threshold. Suddenly she froze in place as she felt a cold hand clamp down upon her shoulder, the burden bringing a heavy weight to her chilled heart.

Quickly turning her head, Seras gasped as two burning scarlet eyes stared back at her, penetrating her soul as her own orbs widened in shock. The young woman attempted to flee or warn her companions, but she felt herself rooted to the spot where she stood. Her voice would neither scream nor would her limbs mov to her will, creating a doll of her body. As the creature slowly looked beyond her toward the group she perceived her own gaze shifting, following his against her efforts. She watched the scene before them unfurl, the horror scalding itself into her mind.

"Mira!" the group suddenly heard Lucy shout, the wind still blowing loudly about the room as the window refused to remain shut. "Please, Mira, listen to me!"

"What's wrong?!" Integra shouted from the bleak darkness of the room, her eyes apparently searching the space futilely for the problem. Seras watched as her mistress drew forth from the folds of her dress what she knew to be a small pistol, ready at hand in case of emergencies. "Lucy, back away from her!" the lady yelled, suddenly realizing what the situation had become. "She is not your friend anymore!"

"But Mira! I can't leave her!" Lucy hysterically argued, Seras watching as the young woman did however slowly back away from her friend.

The young servant gazed on as Mira rose jerkily to her feet, her features spoiled and her manner loose. She began stumbling toward Lucy as the other gasped in shock, apparently able to penetrate the darkness well enough to reveal her former friend's deathly countenance. Integra, within reach of the panicked woman, grabbed a hold of her arm and roughly pulled Lucy toward herself.

"You can't!" Lucy cried out as she noticed the weapon Integra held, her hands reaching up to stop the mistress as aimed at the creature stalking toward them.

With a loud report, while all watched on in morbid fascination, the creature stumbled back but did not fall.

"Damn!" Seras heard Integra curse, apparently having missed her mark in the darkness. The sound and shadows indicated the mistress was attempting to hastily reload the small weapon, the creature stunned for a short moment. "Get away!" she shouted to Lucy, who was repelled with a violent shove away from the woman and toward the servant girl.

Lucy, tears streaming down her face as the fire began to slowly revive itself, turned to Seras for assistance in her desperate endeavor. However, she stood in shock as she looked past the servant girl, her eyes growing wide in fear and her hands raising to cup her gaping mouth. By the faint glimmer of the coals Seras watched as the vampire gestured toward Lucy, as if commanding her to approach his person. To her astonishment and terror Lucy obeyed the silent calling, her hands dropping to her sides as she slowly began to approach them.

"Miss Lucy!" Walter shouted as Daniel rushed from the window toward the entranced woman.

The sound of another shot interrupted the drama as Integra once more attempted to eliminate the ghoul. Fortunately for the companions her mark was accurate, the body of Mira collapsing to the floor with a blood-curdling scream. The monster behind Seras hissed loudly in her ear as Lucy suddenly shook her head, dazed as she nearly fell backwards. Daniel, surprised by the shot, halted in his steps as he watched the corpse of his female friend turn into a pile of dust.

A tall shadow suddenly passed by the servant girl, enveloping Lucy in its dark cloak as Integra turned toward the group.

"Halt, monster!" she hissed, though annoyingly she realized her words were nothing without the proper leverage of weapons. To everyone's surprise, though, the creature merely stood within the center of the room, its eyes roaming about the other occupants. There appeared to be no struggle from the woman beneath his clothing and they could not tell if she was alive or had merely fainted. "Let us alone" she slowly commanded, perplexed by the creature's apparent willingness to hear her out.

"As you wish" the vampire responded with dark humor in his voice, tightening his hold upon Lucy's body.

Within a blink of an eye the creature was gone, spirited away by its ungodly speed. Lucy, too, was gone, taken by the creature in accordance with Integra's wishes.

"Lucy!" Daniel cried out, rushing to the spot where she had stood only moments before. He frantically looked for any sign of his last living friend, his eyes wide in hysterical worry.

"Blast!" Integra muttered beneath her breath, quickly reloading her weapon. "Walter, settle Daniel into a chair" she ordered, the retainer quickly moving into his new task.

Unfortunately the young gentleman proved nearly beyond restraint as he struggled to be removed from his spot, his eyes full of torturous uncertainty for the fate of his female companion. Walter was soon able to take control of the situation, giving Daniel a knock to the head which cleared the haze of hysterics for a moment.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Daniel shakily spoke, holding his head wear the bruise was forming. "I...I don't know what came over me" he admitted, taking deep breaths.

He slowly, with the assistance of Walter, wandered over to the remaining furniture, his eyes confused and distorted in the growing light. His eyes slowly drifted about him, landing upon the sight of Mira's ashes. The pile nearly set him into another frenzy as a choked sob escaped his throat, his hands pushing against the chair's cover to kneel on the ground before the dead. The servant was prepared for the movement, holding his arms to his sides as waited for the calm to rise once more.

Seras, the spell over her dissipated with the creature's leaving, began to stoke the fire to bring light and warmth to the cold room. Fortunately the window had been securely fastened and the storm now remained outside the small space.

"We must find the creature" Integra slowly announced, shaking her head at what had happened. "There can be no safety anywhere within these walls, so we must either try to escape or fight him upon his terms."

"But how can we do that?" Seras argued, stopping her task of stirring the fire. "We cannot leave Lucy nor can we win against the vampire."

"We're not abandoning Lucy!" Daniel chimed in, standing to his feet with great effort and waving the retainer off with a comforting gesture. "She doesn't deserve that fate. Without her argument, none of you would be alive right now. She was the only person in our group who didn't wish to murder you for your horses."

For a long, silent moment Integra gazed at the young man with penetrating eyes, calculating his words and their meaning. Finally she sighed deeply and nodded her head, allowing Daniel to grin joyfully.

"We will do our best, but heed my words" the mistress commanded sternly, receiving an eager nod from the gentleman. "If she is dead or undead, we must leave her to her-"

A sudden cry from the horses within the courtyard rang in their ears as all eyes turned toward the door.

"It's after the horses!" Daniel cried out, rushing from the room with the three other companions following closely behind.

The group sprinted the hallway and soon arrived at the open courtyard, the storm raging above them as a great boom of thunder sounded overhead. By the quick flashes of lightening they could make out the horses fighting against their restraints, desperately trying to escape from a figure laying upon the ground before them. Walter dashed over to the animals, soothing their fears as all eyes focused on the person.

"L...Lucy!" Daniel shouted with mirth, smiling widely as he ran over to her. He kneeled beside her and gently took her in his arms, crying with relief at her safe return to him.

"Wait!" Integra warned, the reckless man not heeding her as he continued to cradle the woman. "You fool!" she harshly scolded, striding up and standing behind the pitiful man. "Back away from her!"

"But look" he argued, his gleeful eyes as he gazed over her untouched body. "There's nothing wrong with her. She has yet to transform into a ghoul and I feel some life in her body."

Swiftly and silently Integra reached down and pulled back the high collar of her dress, revealing two distinct puncture wounds. Daniel's eyes widened in horror at the tiny holes, still bleeding slightly. He slowly shook his head in denial, his mouth silently mouthing his disbelief as his arms shook and nearly dropped her.

"Lucy is dead, Daniel" the mistress coldly explained, scowling at the gentleman and his female friend. "There is nothing we can do for her. Our only hope is to leave this wretched cas-"

Suddenly the horses, who had grown docile with Walter's remonstrations, began to panic. Pawing at the ground ferociously, they whinnied and strained against their tethers. Integra stood straight and quickly peered about the courtyard as the other companions did the same, searching for the source of the animals' troubles. The mistress slowly withdrew the gun she had once more hidden within her dress, her finger on the trigger as she prepared for an attack.

"Lucy" Daniel suddenly muttered with relief, the attention of the group shifting toward the young woman in his arms.

Lucy's eyes had opened, her gaze traveling across the faces surrounding her as she blinked in uncertainty.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked wearily, allowing Daniel to help her to her feet.

"You're in the courtyard. We found you here after the vampire took you" Daniel joyfully explained, nearly crying with happiness. "Do you feel alright? Did it hurt you in any way?"

"I don't feel any different" Lucy slowly responded, standing on her own and smiling to the companions. "But I am grateful for everyone worrying about me."

"Oh?" Integra wondered aloud, staring with suspicion at the young woman.

"Yes. Now my master may feed on you all so easily."

Integra cursed as she shoved Daniel to the side, aiming her gun at the horrible creature which Lucy had become. The woman's eyes suddenly grew red in the darkness and she hissed at the mistress, grinning ferally as she took a quick swipe forward. The lady, unprepared for the reflexes of the monster, felt her weapon get knocked from her hands. The gun skidded across the floor, out of her grasp, leaving her with few options for defense.

Walter attempted to lend assistance to his mistress but Lucy, noticing him reaching into his vest for the weapon concealed there, turned her gaze upon the retainer. Unable to stop himself, the servant collapsed unconscious to the floor as the vampiress laughed at her doing.

"Lucy!" Daniel shouted in desperation, stepping between Integra, whose hand was now bleeding, and the vampiress. His pleading caught the attention of the undead, her burning eyes turning to him. "Don't do this, please! What's wrong with you?!"

"Come, Daniel" Lucy cooed, opening her arms wide in a welcoming gesture. She grinned widely, revealing the full, terrible length of her canines. "Come and join me. This existence is perfect for us."

Enthralled by the harpy's siren calls the young man began shuffling toward her, his mouth gaping open in a foolish grin. Integra, ignoring her wound to her wrist, soundly kicked the back of Daniel's knee, collapsing his leg and causing him to stumble to the ground.

Suddenly a shot rang out in the courtyard, the sound heard above the roaring of the storm. Lucy staggered, snarling in her rage as she touched the blood spot emerging in the stomach of her dress. She lifted her head from the wound only to be shot in the head, her eyes wide open in disbelief as she crumpled to the ground. The vampiress' last wails echoed in the stone courtyard as she stretched up her arms in one last, forsaken prayer to heaven.

Seras dropped the gun where she had grabbed the weapon, her mouth agape as she slowly sank to the cobble stones in shock. The ashes of Lucy fell before her eyes, turning to dust and scattering as a gust of wind invaded the courtyard. Walter quickly stirred from his unnatural slumber, hastily climbing to his feet and rushing over to Integra's side. The wound was serious, but would not be life-threatening.

"We must leave quickly" Integra spoke through gritted teeth as Walter wrapped his handkerchief around the wound, wincing as he tightened the cloth.

In the dark, as the four gathered silently around one another, Daniel began to laugh...


	6. Conclusion

A/N: Short last chapter with evil ending. A sequel is possible but the idea will have to be put on hold for a while.

_**Conclusion**_

The three companions looked to the solitary survivor of the group of thieves, doubting his sanity as a grin spread across his face. Daniel's eyes were wide and wild in appearance, his body twitching with barely controlled laughter. Suddenly he let out a great cry, throwing his head back and slipping to his knees.

"They're dead! They're all dead!" Daniel yelled as he threw up his arms and laughed madly.

"You fool! Control yourself!" Integra snapped, stepping up and slapping him soundly on the face.

The mistress was well aware the hunter was watching his prey and the sign of weakness which had risen in Daniel would only encourage the vampire's attacks. Unfortunately, the desired calming effect was not forthcoming, the insane man merely increasing his laughter in his merry frenzy.

"We have to go! We have to go!" he began chanting, his head turning this way and that around the courtyard.

Integra nodded her head knowingly toward Walter, the aged servant quickly stepping behind Daniel and grabbing his arms. Pinning the appendages behind his back, the madman began to struggle as his mouth opened wide in a soundless scream. He moved like a snake and acted as a wild animal, his back twisting and his teeth gnashing in a horrible grimace as the retainer was forced to tighten his grip.

Seras silently watched the confrontation, still numb from what she had done. However, she was pulled from her shock as hands came down upon her shoulders and she was suddenly dragged from the group into the shadows of the courtyard columns. She attempted to scream out in surprise and alert but a black tendril snaked itself around her mouth, stifling any attempts at noise. The young woman quickly turned her head, her eyes widening in fear as the ruby eyes of the vampire stared back at her with amusement.

"Do you not enjoy such human weaknesses?" the monster softly asked, breathing softly in Seras' ear. "The blood running furiously through their veins, the pounding of their terrified heart."

Seras shivered at his grotesque breath, nearly gagging from the reeking stench. Her body stiffened as she felt another disgusting tendril climb up the fabric of her dress, inching its way to her breasts. She struggled and squirmed in the monster's tight grip, tears streaming down her face in frustration.

"Nothing will work, my pet" the vampire cooed in a triumphant tone, chuckling quietly. "Struggle all you like, you cannot escape. But do you wish to?" he asked, his hands beginning to travel upward toward her neck.

Seras, realizing the significance and increasing danger which lay in the area he was approaching, suddenly kicked her leg up backward. Her foot soundly connected with the crotch of the beast, weakening all his holds for a few seconds. Taking advantage of the situation she swiftly freed herself and sprinted forward, turning to face her unholy adversary.

But the vampire merely grinned as his gaze fell upon her own.

"Quite the interesting human you are" he commented lightly, waving his hand in the air toward her companions. "Perhaps one such as you does not deserve the fate of your kind? There are other worlds than the one you know."

"What are you talking about?" Seras demanded, taking another step backward away from the creature.

"Does your blood taste as sweet as your innocence?" the vampire wondered, striding to the side a short distance. "Would you find my blood as satisfying?"

"What?" the young woman confusedly responded, her brows crashing down in question.

In answer the creature, held up a single finger and slowly slid his tongue along the pale skin. Then did Seras' eyes widen in horror as she remembered the pool of liquid which had lain beside the body of Matthew. She had dipped her finger in the substance and the digit had been knocked against her lips by Integra, brushing the substance into her mouth.

"No" Seras whispered, shaking her head in denial. "No...no!" she cried out, backing farther away from the creature before her. "I will not come with you! I refuse!"

"You cannot refuse the blood" the monster replied, holding his thin hand out for her to take. "In this new world you will be my tie to the changing lands."

The other travelers, occupied by Daniel, did not at first notice her disappearance. Fortunately her absence was soon noticed as Integra looked about for assistance, her mind quickly realizing her other servant was gone. Seras looked on hopefully but her joyful emotion was soon dashed as Daniel strove against his captor one final time.

The lunatic broke free of the restraint, though the sharp sounding of shoulders popping revealed that he was not unscathed. He seemed unfazed by the injuries as he began running about the courtyard, spooking the horses and his hands feeling about every inch of wall to find a way to escape. The young man soon found the guard house, and even in his crazy delirium was still able to comprehend the find. He shot into the opening to the tower, Integra and Walter following close behind.

Within they watched as Daniel took up a torn and sharpened board, created in the monster's devastation of the machinery, and began waving wildly at the taut rope. Walter attempted to grab the man's arm but to no avail, the unpredictable swinging nearly cutting the retainers throat as pieces of the rope began to tear from the repeated blows of the sharp object.

"Walter, there is nothing we can do" Integra explained as they both exited the guard house for their own safety.

The two companions could hear, above the loud thunder only muffled by the walls, the sound of the mad man chopping madly away as he screamed his escape plan at the top of his lungs. Suddenly the drawbridge began to shift, dropping a few inches as the creaking hinges were heard. Within a few more moments the cut rope could be seen flying from the house while the wooden bridge collapsed to its final resting place upon the ground.

"Walter, watc-" Integra began, but her words were interrupted as Daniel bolted from the house toward freedom into the wild storm. "Damn it!" she cursed as she sprinted toward her horses, grabbing hold of one of the reigns and untying the terrified animal from the columns.

Walter quickly followed suit, taking control over the other beast and following as his mistress led them outside into the storm. Stopping at the end of the bridge, Integra peered into the gloom of the fog and storm. She could barely make out the figure of Daniel struggling to run across the mud to their right, his cackling disappearing as the storm renewed its strength for one last show of force.

"This way!" she shouted to her servant, racing after the madman.

The vampire, distracted as he had been by his conversation with Seras, hissed as the drawbridge was drawn down. He turned his head as his trap came undone, growling as the planks hit the opposite side of the moat. The young woman, seeing his attention elsewhere, sprinted for the bridge to follow her companions. Strangely the creature made no attempt to stop her escape as her feet echoed across the wooden planks, following the shadowy forms of her friends.

Racing upward in the direction the smaller group had come, Daniel wheezed out his laughter as he struggled up the road. His eyes were wild and his hands clawed at the mud beneath him, slowly propelling him forward up the small incline. The wind whipped the crazed man's clothes upon his body as he crawled, covered in filth, over the rough boulders which had been revealed by the torrents of rain pelting the ground.

Integra stopped her pursuit, signaling with her hands for Walter to halt as the storm blocked all verbal communication. The mistress could see the man approaching what appeared to be a rock slide blocking the path the travelers had come from. He could not pass the boulders which lay strewn across the entire road, the rocks too slippery for any to pass.

Many wolves suddenly began howling their haunting tune as the madman reached the barrier of stone. He looked wildly along the wall, all his attempts to scale the large rocks ending in quick failure. The two companions watched on in pitiful horror as he suddenly looked to his right, peering at the drop off which bordered the side of the road.

"No!" Integra shouted, suddenly realizing what the young man had in mind.

Unable or unwilling to heed her call, Daniel sprinted through the mud and leapt over the gorge.

"Daniel!" Seras cried out as she raced up to Integra, though she was held back from any farther by her mistress.

A bolt of lightning flashed above them as they peered to where Daniel had jumped, nothing heard from his long drop to the bottom of the ravine.

"We must leave. Now" Integra commanded, tightly holding the reigns of her horse as she guided the animal to a large rock.

Climbing upon the stone, the mistress used the boulder as a step to slide upon the back of the horse. Walter first assisted Seras atop the other horse and then slid in before her, holding the reins as he turned the steed around. Integra trotted past them, mindful not to let the animal into a sprint for fear of the slippery ground. Trudging as quickly down the road as they could, the three proceeded along on their journey past the castle and along the road.

From a high window in the castle a solitary figure watched the companions leave, their eyes burning like coals.

"She will return" the vampire spoke, his head leaning upward to look at the dark sky as he grinned widely. The clouds were quickly dispersing and the moon was beginning to reveal itself, lighting the way for the group. "After all, the blood cannot resist the calling."


End file.
